


florida heat

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Slash, bi Jacob, but like in context it makes sense, jesus this fic has it all, pre-book, really gay, smut smut smut, super brief daddy kink, underage I mean they're teenagers, use of the word fag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ricky would drape his big leather jacket around Jacob's comparatively smaller frame, if Jacob bitched about being cold. Or he would fix Jacob with these long stares, lingering over his features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	florida heat

Jacob Portman was many things.

Affluent teenage boy, permanent Smart Aid employee (much to his dismay). He was not stupid, unlike the vast array of stoners and meathead jocks at his school. Jacob enjoyed learning; he could be very smart about people.

He wasn't confused either- but he knew he wasn't gay or straight. He liked both, and considered both viable options. Despite what the assholes muttered or jeered, Ricky stuck around. Jacob could just hear the jokes about them, not that he cared. 

Sometimes, Ricky would drape his big leather jacket around Jacob's comparatively smaller frame, if Jacob bitched about being cold. Or he would fix Jacob with these long stares, lingering over his features.  
Jacob figured this would either carry on until it fizzled out and they eventually parted ways, or it would reach a boiling point. That boiling point came one summer evening.

It was a hot night, the air thick and heavy, smelling like sweet water.  
The sky was dark blue, stretched out over all the world- or, as far as Jacob could see from the front of a cracked windshield. He fiddled with the old radio, but could only manage to play staticky jazz funk.

Ricky stopped the car, parking at an overlooking point on a hill, where all of suburbia sprawled out beneath, shadowed by the Gulf.

"What are we doing here, Ricky?"

Ricky chuckled, lit up a cigarette.  
"Beats loafing around at home."

Jacob rolled his eyes.  
"Are you ever gonna quit smoking?"

"Maybe when I'm dead," Ricky snapped. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Special Ed. Maybe you should try-"

His face lit up in a flash.

"Hey, that's an idea, Jake. You should try it."

Jacob turned his head away.  
"No way. It'll make me cough."

"Okay. Well, just one puff wouldn't hurt. Just a tiny bit. I'm so fucking bored, Jake, please."

"Shut up."

"Fuck, you're such a nerd."

"And you're a raging idiot."

Ricky grabbed Jacob's shoulder.  
"You know you'd look so damn cool."

Jacob frowned.  
"I never look cool."

Ricky faced him with a smirk on his lips, and Jacob could smell the tobacco on his breath.

"The more you resist, the less chance I'm givin' up."

Jacob felt himself blush stupidly. Ricky was awful close, arm pressing Jacob against the seat. The yellow streetlight cast a moody glow. Jacob halfheartedly tried to push Ricky away, but finally relented, because the thought of sharing a cigarette gave him a funny feeling.

He let Ricky put the cigarette to his lips, in spite of the deafening pounding in his chest. The inhale hurt his lungs, but he let it go, followed Ricky's instruction as best he could. He fought off the impulse to cough, and a tiny bit of smoke left his parted lips. Ricky was still close.

"Nice one, Special Ed," he said, voice lower and huskier.

Jacob had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise. Ricky coughed and shifted back to his seat. Jacob felt a loss at that, crossed his arms over his chest and looked out at the little lights coming on in the houses below them.

"I never said you could leave," he said softly.

Ricky drew in a fast breath.  
"The hell did you say?"

Jacob had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't want to lose the moment, wherever it was going.

"You know what Jason Mayer said the other day? He called me a damn fag, said I probably suck your dick every night."

Ricky grunted dismissively.

Jacob thought fast, desperate for something to say, but Ricky beat him to it.

"Maybe he wants you to suck him off."

"Maybe."

Where was this going?

"You are pretty helpless, Ed," Ricky went on, drawl especially prominent. 

"What?"

"I dunno. Small and weak, easy to take advantage of. Mayer could get you on your knees easy."

"Thanks, Ricky. Thank you so much."

Ricky shrugged.  
"Just saying. But only when I'm not around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The strange intimacy of the conversation made Jacob's face go hot. 

"Meaning I don't want you blowing just anyone. Jesus, Ed. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

He gave a little laugh.

"So you don't care about those rumors?"

Ricky laughed again, genuinely laughed.  
"Too punk rock to care."

"Well, you-"

Ricky narrowed his eyes at Jacob, drawing closer.  
"Stop arguing."

Jacob felt like he could die from the tension. He looked at Ricky through his eyelashes, from the side, embarrassed by his flushed face.

"Please."

It was just a whisper, just under his breath, but Ricky heard it. He put his cigarette in the ash tray.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. God, we're such fags."

He had a firm grip on Jacob's frame as he pressed their lips together. Jacob clung to Ricky, sucked on his bottom lip, did his best to make it good. Ricky groaned and nibbled Jacob's lip, deepened the kiss with rough tongues and teeth. Jacob noticed a tiny piece of metal- oh yeah, Ricky had his tongue pierced. So hot.

When they came up for air, Jacob was still clinging to Ricky's broad shoulders. They were both panting.

"So you don't want me blowing anyone else? Nobody else but you?"

"Not what I said."

"I know."

Ricky raised an eyebrow.  
"You're offering?"

Jacob said nothing, just moved forward and left sloppy kisses all over the exposed skin at Ricky's neck. His hand crept down to the growing hardness in Ricky's jeans.

"Holy shit, Jake."

Jacob had never done this before, only watched it. Read a helpful tutorial once.

Ricky was pretty big, and Jacob's mouth watered at the sight. He looked up slightly as he took the head in his mouth, circling his tongue around it. Ricky muttered a "fuck" under his breath, fingers threading through Jacob's hair.

Jacob himself was painfully hard as well, just from the moans he received and the cock in his mouth. He took it as deep as he could manage, to the back of his throat almost, and used his hand on what he couldn't fit. 

He had Ricky seeing stars and shouting obscenities pretty quick.

After, he pulled away with a string of come and saliva at his lips. His hands went to unzip his pants, fumbling with the zipper. 

"You want something, Jake?"

Jacob looked at Ricky, pleading.  
"Please," he said.

"Please, what?"

"Please, daddy. Please get me off."

The words slipped out of Jacob's mouth. He didn't know where they had come from, but nothing had ever been hotter. Ricky's hand replaced his own, jerked him off fast and tight. 

"Yeah, that's real nice, Jacob. Come for daddy."

And with a moan like a goddamned porn star, he did.

The two of them looked out over their piece of Florida in a busted old Crown Vic, and settled into the night as it finally cooled off.

**Author's Note:**

> this is filth, but it was so fun to write


End file.
